


Voltron: The New Defenders

by Jazz_Emo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, M/M, Next Generation, Other, VLD next generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_Emo/pseuds/Jazz_Emo
Summary: 10 years into the future, the paladins have retired from voltronthe war is over, and now the paladins children will follow in their footsteps





	1. Chapter 1

_five minutes left_

Ronnie took a deep breath and looked up at the clock

her friend Elisa taps her on the shoulder

”hey ronnie! after schools out, we’re all gonna go down to the ice cream shop, you gonna come?”

”I’d love to, but i leave for the summer, remember?”

”Ohh yeah, thats right”

”heres hoping that kid rafael doesnt come ask me out..for the fifth time this year”

”havent you told him you’re a lesbian?”

”he wont take the hint”

Elisa sighs

“three minutes left”

their friend Sofia pops up from behind them

“can this year end already so we can get to senior year?”

”god i wish-“

”can you girls believe it? in two more minutes- we’ll officially be seniors!”

Ronnie laughs

”thank god, i want to be done with this already”

the bell rings and everyone cheers

”THANK FUCK THIS IS OVER” one classmate screams

”WE’RE FREEE” another classmate yells, knocking over a chair

”WE STILL HAVE TO BE HERE IN SEPTEMBER IGNACIO” his brother yells

”LET ME LIVE HECTOR” 

everyone spills out of the school, running to their cars or their parents cars

Ronnie immediately hops into her car, taking a deep breath and looking into the mirror

“ _new altea, here we come”_

**incoming call from: papa** _  
_

**[awnser] | ignore**

”Hey papa”

Lance’s voice picks up from the other end 

“hey sweetie! we have everything packed and loaded into red, we’ll be leaving tommorow”

”okay! if we’re leaving early in the morning you’ll have to carry dad to red”

Lance chuckles “lord knows i will”

Ronnie laughs, then hangs up


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THE PALAKIDS:  
> Ronnie- Keith & Lances daughter  
> Hikari- Shiro & Adams son  
> Leo- Hunk & Shays son  
> Alfan - Allura & Romelles kid(they’re NB)  
> Xylem Holt- Matts son, unknown mother, Pidge’s nephew

the lions flew in formation, waiting for the wormhole to open up

all of them were there, except for blue, who was sitting in the hangar in the castle on new altea

finally, the wormhole had opened and the lions flew inside, immediately going towards new altea

new altea was once a deserted planet, turned into what is now a new planet for the alteans

although a new castle has been built, the castleship still stands there just in case of an emergency and in rememberance to the paladins of voltron

to avoid nosy tourists and people who keep trying to sneak in, it is gaurded 24/7, nobody can enter unless they’re the paladins or their children

Romelle and Allura are the queens of new altea, and have been ruiling ever since the end of the war

Leo is woken up by his dads yell

”we’re here!”

Leo groans and gets up before looking out of yellow

and thats where he sees it

the giant castle in all its glory, and right next to it, the old castleship

the lions land in their designated landing spot, and when they walk out they see Allura, Romelle, Coran and Alfan standing there

Alfan chuckles

”hey there assholes- i was wondering when you’d get here”

Hikari rolls his eyes and fails to hide back a laugh

”we missed you too, asshole”

everyone laughs and they make their way to the castle

Lance looks in awe at the castleship

”wow..its so amazing to see that thing still standing”

“its always gaurded, only you guys and your children can enter”

Hunk laughs

”well its a good thing they cant see the surveillance footage”

Pidge chuckles and eyes Keith and Lance

”yeah, especially when Keith and La-“ 

Lance puts his hand over her mouth

”nobody listen to her, she tells lies”

Xylem chuckles, then glares over at his dad, who turns his head

Hikari notices this, and pulls Xylem next to him

”hey man, everything right with you and your dad?”

”not..not really” Xylem sighs “i..i asked him about mom..i wanted to know the truth about mom, but he just kinda brushed it off and made up a whole story”

Hikari rubs Xylems back

”why cant he tell you the truth? you’re old enough to know”

”..he doesnt think so”

”Xylem..you have every right to want to know the truth, and your dad will have to tell you the truth eventually, he cant keep it hidden from you forever”

“..i know he cant”

”what about your aunt Pidge? have you tried talking to her?”

“i want to but..i dont know what she’d say”

”try talking to her, i wont force you to, but at least try to”

Xylem smiles

”thanks, ‘Kari”

Hikari blushes at the nickname

”uh- uh you’re welcome”

he turns around to see Alfan, Leo and Ronnie raising an eyebrow at him

”oh shut up” he whispers

 

they finally reach the castle, and its HUGE, a white castle with a medium-length bridge leading to the town

they step inside, and everyone rushes to wherever they want to be

for the palakids, as ronnie called themselves, it was obviously to raid the kitchen, although the royal chef Nivi was not pleased with this idea

the “og paladins” as Coran had called them, went to the lounge to talk about everything, and probably make fun of how oblivious Keith and Lance were when they were pining over eachother

everything was fine in that moment, knowing they wouldnt have anything to worry about. After all, it was just a summer vacation right?

Coran stood in the lounge

”uh- Allura, i need you to come here for a minute”

”alright”

Allura followed Coran into the lab

”you need to see this”

Alluras eyes widened as Coran pulled up the screen

”its a new threat..a small rebel force..they want to destroy this planet, and mabye the universe as well”

”oh, Quiznack”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this au the castleship never blew up fight me on this  
> also AHAHA SUSPENSE  
> >;3 see yall in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new era begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh these poor kids  
> Just thinking it was a summer visit

Allura paces and Coran fiddles with his hands

”what will we do?”

”we cant just..send the former paladins out there”

Coran looks down, then looks up at Allura

“i have an idea”

 

everyone stood in the hangar, the lions surrounding them

Hikari looked over at Allura

”uh..aunt Allura..whats going on?”

”well..i brought you all over here for an important reason..there is a new threat towards us, a rebel gang”

Lances eyes widened

”a quiznacking WHAT NOW??”

Keith holds onto Lances hand to keep his husband calm

“and seeing as its been years since the war ended..its time for your children to step in”

Shiro froze

”you want..our children..to go out there without any training?”

”they will be trained Shiro, just like you guys were”

“oh fuck”

Hikari laughs

”language, old man”

“but first..you all will be assigned your lions”

Alfan furrows their eyebrow ”really? like..right now?”

“yes, right now”

 

the up-and-comming paladins stood there in front of their lions, their parents anxiously standing behind them

Allura stood in front of them

”the black lion needs someone fearless, someone skilled- and whos teammates will follow without hesitation”

the room went silent

”Leo, you will pilot the black lion”

Leo looks over at Hikari, who smiles

“the red lion needs someone with a firey temper, someone who is able to carve out their own path, someone who relies more on instincts than skill”

”..Alfan, you will pilot the red lion”

Leo snickers

”they do have a firey temper”

Alfan rolls their eyes and chuckles

”watch it, bucko”

“the green lion needs someone smart and adventurous, someone who is able to hack into any device nessecary”

”Ronnie..you will pilot the green lion”

Lance grins, and Keith smiles

Keith whispers

”that can prove to that bob guy that us mcclains can be smart”

 

“the yellow lion needs a mechanic, someone strong, someone who is able to do whatever it takes to protect the team”

”..Hikari you will pilot the yellow lion”

Hikari smiles, and looks over at his dads, who are also smiling

deep down, he wonders if Shiro would be proud of him if he was the black paladin

 

“and lastly, the blue lion needs a pilot who is kind and accepting, one who is supportive to their teammates, the lion needs a pilot who is strategic, and is able to snipe their enimes from far away and is willing to defend them in the heat of battle”

“...Xylem, you will pilot the blue lion”

 

a few hours later, the new paladins had been suited it

”so..we just go to the desert part of the planet Imurn, where they’re landing..and fight them?”

”i’m sure you can do it, you all have a strong enough bond”

Xylem sighs and whispers to himself

”there goes our summer”

Pidge ruffles Xylems hair

”good luck out there, and try not to scream your ass off too hard”

”like that didnt stop you-“

”little shit”

”gremlin”

Pidge laughs

Xylem looks over at Matt, who just silently sneaks out

”is he..okay?”

”been silent most of the time, not really like him”

 

Lance stares up at the lions, and then at Keith

”is..is our daughter going into those giant mechanical death traps??”

”she’ll be alright, Lance, shes strong”

”i know she is..but i worry”

 

Route To Imurn

Leo taps his fingers on his chair

”we’re almost to the planet Imurn, i see signals of a rebel fleet, but there are apparently more comming”

Alfans eyes widen

”more comming? I thought it was one ship”

Leo sighs “apparently not”

Ronnie takes a look at the signal

”it shows that theres one big ship, followed by smaller ships, we need to get there fast”

Leo sits up

”hold on tight team, we’re on the route to Imurn”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHH BOYYY ITS TIIME  
> i was thinking of having the paladins have the same lions of their parents- but then i switched it up


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the palakids arrive at Imurn

the lions set on the dirt, no signal of rebel ships arriving.

Xylem fiddles with his hands nervously

”what if they attack from the other side?”

”they couldn’t if they tried, Imurn has a defense system similar to Alteas, if they sense an enemy, they’d get blasted into pieces immediately, its a better chance if they fly in from the other side”

”how do you know this stuff Alfan?” Leo asked, raising his eyebrow

”when i was younger, Imurn was testing their defense system, i watched as a canon blasted a test subject into pieces, mom didnt like that i saw it, but mama was elastic”

”suprised aunt Allura didnt almost kill aunt Romelle”

”mom is weak for anything mama does to be honest” Alfan chuckles

”not to uh..destroy the fun or anything but..THERES A QUIZNAKING SHIP APPROACHING” Hikari cries out

Leo sits up in his seat

”alright, paladins, you know what to do”

“Yes, sir!” the others reply

the lions run toward specific ships, destroying them instantly

Alfan yells “its better if we attack that bigger ship last”

”they might have the same idea” Hikari replies

green runs towards a smaller galra ship, biting onto it and crashes it into the dirt

”nice one, ‘Ronnie!” Hikari yells

Xylem headbutts into a bunch of other ships, all seven exploding as they bump into eachother

the larger ship starts to move away from the planet, disappearing into the galaxy

Leo lets out a sigh of releif “oh thank god..they retreated”

Ronnie checked the signal

”they’re gone for this time, Leo, send word to Allura and Imurn”

Leo opens up the communicator

”we defeated the rebel fleet, some had retreated”

”good work, paladins, but this is not the end of fighting for you”

Alfan sighs, and mumbles to themselves

”oh, great”

Leo turns off the communicator and sighs

”do you think we’ll die out here?”

Ronnie looks defeated

”..i have no idea”

”lets not think of the worst” Hikari reassures “we arent dying now, we cant die now, the sake of the universe is in our hands”

_planet Zerus, home of the rebel leader_

 

Glytos walks through the doors of the castle, anxious

how is he going to go up to his leader, and explain the fact that half their fleet got killed, and that somehow the paladins of voltron are back?

Shalatos, the rebel leader, sits on his throne and when he sees one of his commanders walking towards him, he stares down at him

”Glytos” he says, his voice derived of any emotion “how was the attack on Planet Imurn”

Glytos stares up at Shalatos

he says quietly 

“..we attacked from the other side..and..the paladins of voltron were there”

a soilders eyes widened, and Shalatos stood up

”what do you mean the paladins of voltron were there? they retired years ago”

Glytos jumps back

”apparently..their kids found out about our attack..”

Shalatos raised his voice, glaring at Glytos

“and you retreated..why?”

Glytos stammered

”because...because they were too powerful”

Shalatos let out a growl, and turned to his gaurds

”relieve him of his duties, bring us a new commander, this one is of no use to me”

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh, worm? another fic??  
> YES IM NOT DOING CALC HW FOR THIS


End file.
